cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 9
Liga Mundo Season 9 ran from September 16, 2010 to December 16, 2010. The league saw a reduction in numbers from 36 teams to 32 with the loss of five teams and the addition of one. Stiinta Craiova joined the league as an expansion team on August 8, 2010. The Rush renamed Syracuse Salty Dogs on September 6, 2010. AFC reverted back to their previous name El Entrego on September 7, 2010 - but three days later became El Entrego AFC. Philadelphia Union renamed Oviedo Sporting on September 8, 2010. FC.Beijing, Dinamo Samo, USSRS, Voobaha National and SiPS folded on September 10, 2010 prior to the start of the season. The following day, El Entrego AFC came under new management which renamed the club FC Nagase. Final Standings insert table Regular Season Primera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Segunda Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Tercera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Cuarta Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Retirements insert text Notable Transfers insert text Coaching Awards insert text League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert table Career Milestones Career Milestones *Ian Robertson (VolNation Volunteers) 100 League Points Manager of the Season insert text Copa Cato II First Round September 20 and 27 Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Copa Cato II Finals November 15 and 22 Press Releases & Previews SEPTEMBER 9, 2010 - Thanks for the memories… The following players retired at the conclusion of Liga Mundo Season 8 on August 28, 2010: *Vesa Vartia (SiPS) fullback, retired at age 35 *Harvey Whitehead (Nordheim Badgers FC) midfielder, retired at age 39 *Damian Resitnec (PEI FC) fullback, retired at age 35 *Sean Trower (Texas Longhorns) midfielder, retired at age 31 Voobaha National (July 8, 2008 to September 10, 2010) Voobaha National joined Liga Mundo as a member of the Segunda in Liga Mundo Season 3. With four of their six campaigns played in the Segunda Liga, VooNat became known as one of the consistently sound and strong Segunda teams but were unable to establish much staying power in the Primera. Their first attempt at Primera football came in Liga Mundo Season 6 and resulted in a second-to-last finish and relegation - only losing out to Keville United on goal-difference by 8 goals. National returned to the Primera Liga for Liga Mundo Season 8 and managed to stagger into a sixth-place finish and avoid relegation. However the wheels came off the cart when the club’s board of directors suddenly and without warning fired manager Voobaha at the conclusion of the season. This was then followed by the club executive wrapping up and terminating operations a couple of weeks later. Ironically enough, the season which cost Manager Voobaha his job would ultimately become VooNat's best finish in Liga Mundo. The following noted veteran players departed from Liga Mundo after Voobaha National closed its doors for good: Raimond Biezen - fullback, retired at age 30; Curtis Elliot - fullback, retired at age 27; Ard van Arum - midfielder, retired at age 34; Donovan Tipperary - forward, retired at age 33; Dirk Nieuwenburg - fullback, retired at age 33; Kees van der Vart - goalkeeper, retired at age 23; Xristostomos Zikos - forward, retired at age 22; Alexander Heggem - forward, retired at age 29; Mateo Iuliano - midfielder, retired at age 32; Marvin van Gobbel - fullback, retired at age 34 Raimond Biezen was the first and only VooNat player to achieve legendary status, with his 100th game coming in what would be the final match ever played by Voobaha National. Sikkivukarin Palloseura – SiPS (July 20, 2008 to September 10, 2010) Sikkivukarin Palloseura - better known by its Finnish abbreviated name SiPS - joined Liga Mundo in Liga Mundo Season 3 and won the inaugural campaign of the Tercera Liga. The following season in the Segunda they finished second place and thus reached the Primera from the Tercera in a record 24 matches. Their Primera debut was a baptism of fire and SiPS found themselves back in the Segunda for Liga Mundo Season 6. After two strong finishes (3rd and 1st) they gained promotion to the Primera for the second time heading into Liga Mundo Season 8. Unfortunately their return to the top flight of Liga Mundo was overshadowed by the abrupt announcement from player-manager Jarkko Salomäki that the club would be folding at the conclusion of Liga Mundo Season 8. SiPS will probably be remembered by most Liga Mundo fans for their impressive El Legado Cup run in their very first season - making it all the way to the finals before succumbing to champions VolNation Volunteers. Their highest Liga Mundo finish during the regular season was their 8th (and last) place Primera finish in Liga Mundo Season 5. The following noted veteran players - along with Vesa Vartia, who left on his own accord - departed from Liga Mundo after the club suspended operations on September 10, 2010: Jarkko Salomäki - fullback, retired at age 30; Joni Rasimus - forward, retired at age 31; Jukka Tenhola - midfielder, retired at age 35; Raimo Suominen - midfielder, retired at age 32; Janne Hitonen - fullback, retired at age 27; Lasse Myllyjärvi - fullback, retired at age 31; Petteri Vahalahti - fullback, retired at age 29; Aleksi Salomäki - midfielder, retired at age 25; Riku Palander - fullback, retired at age 34; Matias Hammevik - goalkeeper, retired at age 34 ; Pasi Viuhko - midfielder, retired at age 30; Topi Jussila - forward, retired at age 24; Hessu Öörni - midfielder, retired at age 22 Jarkko Salomäki, Joni Rasimus, Jukka Tenhola, and Raimo Suominen all managed to achieve the distinction of legendary status during Liga Mundo Season 8 - with Suominen only just making his 100th match in the penultimate week of the season. Petteri Vahalahti leaves with the unique distinction of being the only other player (so far to date) besides Lois Luis to win the Liga MVP Award - doing so in Liga Mundo Season 6. Team Pages *1984 Duckies FC *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Transvaal Springboks